


Leather

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, Grief, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a sensation as simple as touch can have a powerful affect. Four drabbles about Boromir and Theodred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

Théodred will never forget the supple strip of leather, nor his old nanny's weary smile. Today marks his tenth year, she tells him. As if he did not know; all Edoras drinks his health tonight. But what more must she say? Hild may not share in Eorl's blood, but she has served as the princeling's mother since he was old enough to remember. The two of them share a language, an understanding. 

She does not speak now, nor will she tomorrow when she binds his hair with leather in a warrior's plait. The rider's battle-cry will break their silence soon enough.


	2. Part II

Boromir runs his hand under Théodred's plait as they kiss. A stray strand flits across his knuckles; he had forgotten how soft Théo's hair could be, when he took the time to see to it. Boromir longs to remove the thong securing the braid, to run his fingers through that golden mane. 

Théodred leans back, his breath still warm on Boromir's lips. "You'll undo it," he warns.

Despite himself, Boromir groans into Théodred's mouth. For once, the Gondorian cares not a bit for protocol or appearance. "I'll rebraid it," he promises as his fingers loosen the knot securing the thong.


	3. Part III

Boromir will never forget the feel of her hand. The White City of his youth was made of stone and metal and wood. And rough leather, too – soldier's boots and saddles – but he cannot remember ever touching something so dry and fine before. Her hand reminded him of nothing so much as a lady's leather glove.

Nanny had warned him to leave Finduilas be, that she was so very tired, but he had wanted to show her the poem. He should have left. But how could he? He could not look away, could not let go of that lifeless hand.


	4. Part IV

Théodred runs his lips along Boromir's throat; first under the chin, now along the throat's column. Boromir grasps Théodred's arms. Théodred would swear Boromir's knees are in danger of buckling, if such a thing was possible.

Boromir arches his head backward, but that is not enough; Théodred loosens the tunic-strings. His Borya's neck is sun-kissed and wind-worn, tanned as leather, but past his collar it is tender as calf-skin. 

Under his lips, Boromir's chest rises more rapidly, and Théodred smiles to himself. Too often have they each kissed farewell to dying flesh; it is good to embrace something so alive.


	5. Notes

In the third drabble, I refer to "Nanny." EdorasLass has [a famous OFC](http://www.storiesofarda.com/chapterlistview.asp?SID=4727) who is also referred to as Nanny, but I'm not trying to use her character. I certainly don't have her permission or approval. My conception of Boromir's childhood is pretty influenced by her story, and I  _love_ Nanny, but that's not why I refer to Nanny here. Rather, I just didn't have the words to do it any other way. You drabblists understand. :-)

Also, in the fourth drabble "Borya" isn't my invention. It's a Rohirric diminutive for Boromir that I've seen in just_ann_now's stories. I'm not sure if she was the first to use it. In any event, I'm merely standing on the shoulders of giants with this one.

( **ETA** : Ann has informed me that the name Borya originated with faramir_boromir. Thank you, FB, for your creativity! It's such a natural name for Theodred to call him.)


End file.
